


Our Love Is Epic:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve went back to the hospital, After the raid was over, Will he be okay to see Danny?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 4





	Our Love Is Epic:

*Summary: Steve went back to the hospital, After the raid was over, Will he be okay to see Danny?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was so glad that the raid was over, & he just wanted to be with the love of his life, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, Who was recovering from his injuries, & surgery. THe Hunky Brunette was just tired, & hoped he could still find the peace that he was looking for. But, He knew, He knew that he has to have the beloved blond by his side.

When he got there, He was glad that the shorter man was resting, He lets out his emotions, while Danny had slept on. Once, He felt like he dod enough crying, & lets his out hos emotions, He refocused his attention on hos lover, & waited by his bedside, til he wakes up again. THe Former Seal decided to bring the blond on hos trip with him. Steve hopes that Danny would accept the invitation.

"Danny !", He exclaimed happily, as he saw him awake for the first time, since the ordeal had started. Danny slowly smiled, as he looked at him, Then, He croaked out, "Hey, Babe", as he gave him his full attention. They talked about the case, Steve brought up the trip, & said, "Would you go with me ?", He asked hopefully, & emotion in his voice. "Of course, I will, You can't get rid of me that easily, Our love is epic", Steve kissed him emotionally, & they spent the rest of their time together.

The End.


End file.
